The invention relates to fire and explosion detection and extinguishing or suppression and more specifically to a system for protecting a large area against fire or explosion such as a ship or part of a ship for example. In this Specification (including the claims), unless the context otherwise indicates, the term "fire" includes "explosion" and the term "suppression" and its grammatical derivatives includes "extinguishing" and grammatical derivatives.